What If?
by eyechange
Summary: What if Harry was born a girl? What if there was no Voldemort? What if Hailey is special and different from any other witch known to of lived?
1. Chapter 1

**What If? - Chapter 1**

With tears of joy streaming down her face, Lily and James spent a quiet moment staring into the face of their newborn daughter; she made a gurgling noise and opened her eyes for the first time since being born not at all long ago. They were pleasantly surprised to see Lily's emerald coloured eyes instead of the predicted hazel of James's eyes. On the top of their baby's head were small tufts of jet black hair she had undoubtedly inherited from her father. A knock at the door startled them as a handsome, dark haired and grey eyed man peeped into the room and looked up at their bed.

"Is it okay to come in?" Sirius whispered.

"Sure! Come here Padfoot.. we," James gestured to himself and Lily, "want you to meet your Goddaughter!" he said waiting for the reaction. Sirius's face light up like a Christmas tree which lights had just been plugged in.

"Seriously? Aw thanks you guys! Can I hold her? Do you have a name? When can you come home? How much did she weigh?" Sirius started prattling on.

"Take a breath Sirius!" Lily laughed, "We're going home in a few hours after all the paper work is filled out, she weighed exactly 6lbs, here you can hold her, and we decided to call her Hailey."

"She's beautiful.." Sirius breathed once Lily handed her tiny daughter too him. Laughing, James agreed with him.

* * *

A few hours later found James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and baby Hailey all sat in the living room of Potter Mansion. James and Lily were sat on a love seat sofa, Remus and Sirius on a deep cream coloured leather sofa while Remus rocked Hailey into a peaceful slumber.

Lily walked over to Remus and scooped Hailey up and left the room. She began the flight of stairs to the first floor, she got to a cream coloured painted door and gently pushed it open. The room itself was very big, it was painted white and cream with a large bright window framed with dark wood along the far wall. In the corner there was a baby cot, a changing station and a little glow lamp. Near was a rocking chair for the sleepless nights they were expecting. On the other side of the room was a grand chest of draws with a floor length mirror next to it. All the furniture was a pale wood colour that matched the cream walls. In the cot was a soft pink baby duvet and cream blanket. Lily gently placed Hailey onto the changing mat and changed her nappy and put her into a sleeping baby grow. She lightly put her into the cot and tucked the blanket and duvet securely around her before pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead and whispering, "My beautiful girl, sweet dreams."

As Lily walked back in, she saw the three Marauders laughing on the floor with tears in their eyes. Smiling at the scene before her went and took her previous seat. Lily and James spent the evening laughing away with their friends, taking it in turns to play with baby Hailey and just enjoying themselves. At around 11 o'clock once they had finally convinced a slightly tipsy Sirius to leave, the went upstairs and collapsed onto their luxurious king sized bed and settled down for the night.

Lily woke with a start when she heard soft whimpers coming from the glowing pink light near her alarm clock. She had wanted to get the muggle baby monitors she knew her mum used when she was little, but at Potter Manor they didn't have many plug sockets, and James showed her a new charm. It's simple, it monitors the sound surrounding a child and is available to use on and off until the child is of 5 years old. All you have to do is say the spell '_Rologio bambino_' and a soft pink or blue, depending on the gender, light appears.

Grumbling slightly she got out of her warm bed, slipped her soft, fuzzy slippers on and left her room, to go and sit with Hailey. Upon entering her daughters room she saw her looking agitated and sad. Her heart warmed as she picked her up carefully and sat on the rocking chair. Once she was fed and changed, Lily lay a now- thankfully -sleeping Hailey back in her cot before padding back to her bed and swiftly falling asleep.

The alarm clock in James and Lily's room went off at 7.30am. When Lily realized she had only woken up once for Hailey she asked James, "Were you up in the night at all? With Hailey?"

Confusion consumed his face, "No, why?"

"It's just, she only woke me once.. that's very good for a child her age.. I should go check on her." Lily muttered to herself. James decided to follow her and when the looked into her room, they saw a very awake Hailey, lying in her little bed looking up at them with large eyes. She seemed happy enough. James pulled his precious daughter out of her mess of blankets and gave her a cute kiss to the cheek. Lily said something about breakfast before heading downstairs.

James followed after and put Hailey on the soft, carpeted floor of the play room while placing a brightly coloured little standing bridge with dangling soft toys to amuse her. He sat and watched and smiled when Lily joined him. Suddenly Hailey gave an annoyed wail and there was a soft _bang_ before the brightly coloured array of toys had turned red and the little frame holding them up above her head turned gold.

James laughed loudly and grinned, showing his pride of the baby's clear like for Gryffindor colours. Lily however looked alarmed and slightly worried.

"What's up? That was the coolest thing ever, why are you sad?" asked James in a voice heavy with concern.

"Children don't normally show signs of accidental magic until they're about 7 years old! Why is it that Hailey already can when she's only a day old? She slept nearly through the night too. I knew she would be quite intelligent given both of our academic backgrounds but this is surely all to advanced?" she said with frightened eyes.

"Look, you stay here with her, I'll floo Dumbledore and ask if he knows something about it. If anyone does it would be him!" James reassured her.

Smiling up at her husband as he leaned down to place a small chaste kiss on her lips, she watched as he walked to the Travelling Room and left for Hogwarts. She picked up a gurgling Hailey and went to go and change her.

* * *

James and Professor Dumbledore flooed over to Potter Manor sometime after 11am. They had spent most of the morning in the schools library looking in old books and looking at old family trees. Lily came downstairs when she heard the floo, "James! You're back! Hello Professor, did you find anything?"

After receiving a nod of off James, Dumbledore sighed. "Actually Lily, I have something to tell you and it might be a lot to take in but I need you to listen and try to understand okay?" Lily nodded, leading her ex-headmaster and husband into the living room, "Well, I had a theory as too the scale of intelligence bestowed upon your daughter. It has to do with her blood. We checked many family trees, and to be perfectly honest, we traced back a few generations and it turns out your from a pureblooded family that died during a spell backfire and you were adopted into a muggle household. I have no idea why no one was informed of this, the Ministry it seems, knew but never said anything. I see this may come as a bit of a shock to you. But in actual fact your real parents are Jane Alison and Sebastian Charlie Evans. They were Unspeakable's and had their existence wiped at their death. This is why you are exceedingly good at magic for a mugleborn and also why your daughter is. The combined blood from the Potter family and the Evans family creates a very powerful mix. She is a one of a kind type. She has distant Veela blood from James's family and your family's incredible power. Together she will make a very strong witch. I would watch out, her accidental magic will grow and continue, her growth will be normal but her intelligence could be up to two as fast as a regular baby. When she becomes of age though, I'm unsure what will happen. Her 'Baby Milestones' will be completely fast tracked and she may even be laughing within her first week. The one thing you can do to help is supply her with as much knowledge as possible to help keep her mind sustained. I've done some extensive research and I'm quite interested. I must be off now, but please do drop by soon, I'm sure you will have lots of questions!"

And with that, the Professor left the room and flooed himself back to his office in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**What If? - Chapter 2 **

Lily wasn't that bothered about her true parents. She thought it was quite cool that she was in fact a pureblood when the whole reason she was taunted at school was for being a muggleborn. At the same time, her adoptive (muggle) parents had died during her 6th of Hogwarts and she had grown used to their deaths. The fact she had another 2 dead parents didn't change much for her.

She and James spent the rest of the day with Hailey. She was indeed surpassing the regular intelligence of a day-old baby. She even smiled at James when he put her in the bath, and Lily decided to start reading to her and playing music in the background. The day soon passed. And then the weeks flew by.

* * *

_Hailey's 11st Birthday:_

"Happy Birthday to youuuuu!" Hailey awoke to see her parents, godfather and honorary uncle all surrounding her bed, singing to her. She stretched and yawned before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She laughed at her family and promised to be down for breakfast as soon as she was dressed and ready. After her family left the room, she slowly got out of bed and walked up to her floor length mirror and surveyed her reflection. She had long, smooth dark hair that feel to her waist in straight sheets, she had a side-ways parting that she could never tame as it just stuck up slightly. She had gorgeous green eyes with magical contacts that never had to be taken out unless she wanted too. Her parents had suggested glasses but she couldn't be bothered with the hassle so she opted for the special contacts. Her skin was lightly tanned, making it glow golden whenever see was in the sun, her face was clear of spots and she had a freckle on the left side of her face, just below her cheekbone.

She got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white top. She pulled her favourite pair of black converse, that match her hair, on and pulled her hair up into an easy pony tail at the back of her head. When she got downstairs she saw and owl sitting on the top her her huge pile of presents next to her birthday cake. Once the owl had noticed her, it flew over and motioned for her to take the letter. She gladly took it and her eyes widened as she read:

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
__2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
__3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
__4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)__  
_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by Miranda Goshawk  
__A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot  
__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration __by Emeric Switch  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble__  
_

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

_1 wand  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
__1 set glass or crystal phials  
__1 telescope  
__1 set brass scales__  
_

_Students__ may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS _****_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

* * *

"Yes!" Hailey said, she had been waiting for this letter since she was 2 years old and could understand what it meant. Her knowledge matched that of Lily's by now and she was certain she would be able to do some of the 7th year lessons already. Her magical skills ranging in everything, all the possible subjects there were at Hogwarts she already knew most about, she was an amazing flyer, having been able to play all the parts perfectly since she was 6 years old. Another one of her strong points was magical combat. She could physically fight nearly as well as magically. She learnt a range of self-defense spells from her Mother and Remus, as well as some hilarious offensive hexes and charms of her Godfather and Dad.

She knew all of her family had been in Gryffindor, and although they had different views on muggleborns, she was still brought up in the same manor as other purebloods. She had learnt how to dance, how to eat elegantly and all the other pureblood airs and graces, she also met a few purebloods at one of the Grand Annual Sunday Evening Ball's her parents had taken her too. The boy she met had been very handsome and seemed sweet. He was her age and going to be at Hogwarts too. She had also met a muggleborn called Hermione when she was in Diagon Ally with Sirius one day, she seemed lovely as well, and she was Hailey's age. Her best friend, Alexa, had gone to a muggle primary school with her, and turned out she was a half-blood and received her letter a few months ago on her birthday.

Suddenly a huge _bang _and poof of dark grey smoke appeared, and out stepped, her mum and dad, Sirius, Remus, Alexa and the boy she met at a party! "Surprise!" they all yelled. She rushed over to hug her friend and introduced herself properly to her new blonde friend. The party slipped slowly away and everyone had a great time. Both Hailey's new and old friend stayed the night in their own out of many many guest rooms. After they left the next day the Potter household started preparing for Hailey's leave for Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3 (AN)

**What If? - AN**

**Hello everyone, I just want to let you know, this is on a slight pause. I'm not giving up and no one is going to be able to adopt it. I'm just busy on a lot of school work and I'm more into another story 'Mistaken Identity' I will be updating this but not a regularly and often on random days. **

**I hope you understand and will be patient. As I say I am ****not**** giving up, I'm just taking a break and slowing down. Most likely to an update a month? That sounds like ages but I am very busy. Carry on reviewing with each chapter though and with every review I'm closer to updating more often and sooner. Thank you to my two reviewers already, sorry about this. The next update should be on** Wednesday 27th November** (two weeks from now). I hope you stay with me as this story will be quite long. **

**Thank you! **


End file.
